Bob Saget
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. |character = Mack MacKay |episodes = " " in Season 4 |occupation = Actor, TV Host, Comedian |yearsactive = 1977-present |website = http://www.bobsaget.com }} Bob Saget (born May 17, 1956 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) appears in Season 4 of Quantum Leap as comic Mack MacKay in the episode titled " ". A veteran TV series actor, comedian, and television hostd, He is well known for his role as Danny Tanner on the ABC series, Full House, and hosting ABC-TV's America's Funniest Home Videos from 1989 to 1997. Currently, he is the voice of the future Ted Mosby on the CBS comedy series, How I Met Your Mother. Career Bob started performing stand-up comedy and has done a number of national tours. In 1987, Bob became the co-host of the CBS short-lived morning television show, "The Morning Program." The show received negative reviews and was canceled after a month. After that, Bob left to star on "Full House." During his time on "Full House," Bob was the host of ABC's "America's Most Funniest Home Videos" He hosted the show from 1989 to 1997. He made a guest appearance on the show in 2009. After "Full House" ended, Bob continued to do various projects, including directing the 1996 ABC television movie, "For Hope" which was inspired by the real-life story about Bob's sister, Gay Saget, who passed away from scleroderma. He has also directed his first feature film, "Dirty Work" in 1998. During that same year, Bob portrayed the role of a cocaine addict in the movie, "Half Baked." In 2001, Bob starred on the short-lived WB series, "Raising Dad" where he portrayed the role of a widowed dad raising two daughters on his own. The show only lasted one season before being canceled. Bob has guest-starred on TV shows such as "Huff," "Listen Up," "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit," and "Law & Order: LA." In April 2009, Bob starred on another short-lived television series, "Surviving Suburbia" on ABC. The show was canceled by August of that same year due to low ratings. Bob was also the director, writer, producer, and voice on the 2007 direct-to-video movie, "Farce of the Penguins." Personal life Bob was married to Sherri Kramer from May 1982 to November 1997. Together, they have three daughters: twins Aubrey and Lara (born October 16, 1989) & Jennifer (born November 18, 1992). Bob is the son of Dolly and Benjamin M. Saget (who died in 2007). He had two other siblings who died in childbirth. His sister, Andrea died of an aneurysm at the age of 34. His sister, Gay died of scleroderma at the age of 47. Bob is a board member of the Scleroderma Research Foundation. Filmography Gallery BobSaget.jpg Bob Saget.jpg Trivia *In 2006, comedian Jamie Kennedy released a rap song called "Rollin' with Saget." Bob appeared in the music video as himself. *Attended Temple University and performed in a sketch comedy group there. *Was the winning bachelor when he made his appearance on "The Dating Game" in 1979. *Bob won a "Student Academy Award" in 1977 for his documentary, "Through Adam's Eyes." *Is a graduate of Abington Senior High School in Abington, Pennsylvania *Bob is one of the few comedians to be named the "worst comedian ever" and the "best comedian ever." *Frequently parodies his "Danny Tanner" character in movies and his stand-up routine *Bob originally wanted to be a doctor, but his honors English high school teacher saw his creative potential and urged Bob to seek a career in performing. *Bob was overweight when he was 22 until a gangrenous appendix was taken out. *At times, Bob tours with his "Full House" co-star, Dave Coulier. *Bob has always been known for his very vulgar sense of humor. While filming "Full House", he would often say inappropriate things on set in front of Candace Cameron, Jodie Sweetin, and the Olsen twins, who played his young daughters on the show. Some of the parents got angry with him about this, and there came a point where Bob had to be more careful about what he said, especially in front of the kids. Still, his TV daughters have often stated in interviews that they vividly remember his wild sense of humor. *Is an "R"-rated comedian *His passion is stand-up comedy, not acting. External links * *"Regina Hall Interview". ''Ability Magazine''. "Regina Hall Issue", April/May 2010 Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:1956 birthsCategory:Living people